


Touch

by nyanhm



Series: Stimulate Your Senses [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Touching, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: Kenta gets horny way too fast
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Satozuka Kenta
Series: Stimulate Your Senses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939060
Kudos: 6





	Touch

The practise had just ended, and all of Gyroaxia had a moment to relax before going out for dinner. Kenta booked a table in a Korean restaurant, a quite fancy one, but as he said “it’s to treat us after such an intense week”… well that wasn’t the only aim of the night.  
  
He had a huge crush on Miyuki. Maybe it was because of his personality, or just because he was damn hot, always showing off his body with tight jeans and sleeveless shirts during practices. Kenta never confessed this to him though, and that night – he thought it could have been a great moment to deepen their knowledge. He also wore contacts, just in case.  
  
During the dinner the guitarist was visibly overthinking, nervously playing with the cold steel chopsticks, hands cold and sweaty. He couldn’t stop imagining how soft would the drummer’s hair feel when running his fingers through it, the touch of their skin together…  
  
M “Kenta-san, are you ok?” said the drummer, placing a hand on Kenta’s flushed cheek.

In that moment, his mind stopped working. The feeling of that warm, soft touch… and his little worried expression… Kenta tried his best, but he got instantly horny.  
  
K “Ah, I’m sorry… I’m pretty tired”  
  
N “Tch, alright. Let’s go home”  
  
Heading out of the restaurant, Kenta grabbed Miyuki’s shoulder, asking him for a ride home. The drummer agreed, lightly pinching the redhead blushed hot cheeks and teasing him with a huge smile. _Oh god, that pinch felt like paradise again._

Arriving at Kenta’s apartment, Miyuki could sense what was going on. He was wondering how the other would have made the first move, since he spotted all his glimpses during practice. Not that he minded too much, though. The drummer agreed to stay a little more with him, just to “have a coffee before going home”.  
  
The answer didn’t come late. Just entering into the apartment, Kenta tried to pin Miyuki to the door, giving him a hot wet kiss. Not much later the guitarist found himself with his back stuck to the door, with the other still kissing him, running his fingers up and down his jawline and neck. He abandoned himself to the pleasure, finally able to enjoy the softness of Miyuki’s hair while he was running his fingers through it, getting hard almost immediately.  
  
Kenta threw his jacket away and tried unbuttoning his shirt, but was stopped by the drummer’s husky voice saying “Let me help you, Kenta-san”; quickly as ever, the guitarist was bare-chested, pants unzipped, feeling the other’s strong arms around him, enjoying every warm nibble on his earlobe and neck.  
  
The two finally moved to the bed, where Miyuki laid his sculpted body while still teasing the other, gently caressing and touching his nipples. He soon felt a pleasing wet sensation down there, finding Kenta’s tongue going up and down his hard cock, sucking it lustfully. The drummer made sure Kenta enjoyed every inch, lightly holding his head and playing with his silky red hair.  
  
Miyuki took control again, with his dick dripping hot pre-cum on the other’s pale skin. He took it slow, first drawing circles around the guitarist’s entrance, feeling him drooling in pleasure while grabbing nervously the cotton sheets; then he starts fingering slowly, making sure to touch every sensitive spot. Moans started to come out loudly from Kenta’s mouth, and the drummer was quick to kiss him again to enjoy the subtle vibration in his mouth. Finally, Miyuki’s dick made his entrance into the guitarist’s body, letting him time to adjust. As he starts thrusting, Miyuki keeps sensually touching every inch of his body, including his wet cock.  
  
“ah, Miyuki-Kun”  
  
Those were the only words Kenta could say at that moment, letting himself go to the beautiful sensation of the drummer’s light touch on him, alongside with the pressure of him being inside him. As he moved his long hair from his face, Miyuki slowed down a little, playfully looking at the hot mess Kenta was under him.  
  
“mmm… how does it feel... Kenta?”  
  
“… ah, Miyuki… faster please” replied the guitarist faintly.  
  
*bites Kenta’s neck “As you please…”  
  
After a little hesitation, the drummer started thrusting as hard as he could, holding tight on Kenta’s hips. He kept thrusting harder and harder, as soon as the two came simultaneously with a loud moan, dirtying the sheets and their bodies with warm semen.  
  
Dropping down on the bed, Miyuki enjoyed the last seconds of his orgasm, looking at his partner’s body covered in sweat and cum.  
  
M “let’s take a shower, I’ll go back home tomorrow morning. Ah, if you agree with me staying here for the night.”  
  
Kenta just nodded. He couldn’t imagine it to be this good.

The two, waiting for the water to heat, indulged themselves with a long tight hug, enjoying once again the feeling of their skin touching, with a pleasing sensation of warmth and comfort. Miyuki’s body started to swing lightly, as it was a slow dance, leaning down to press his lips on Kenta’s neck and lips. The guitarist melted into his lover’s athletic arms, caressing his hips, still wondering how someone could turn him up so bad by just touching him. After entering the shower, they started massaging their skin with circular motions, lingering on particular spots and watching each other, still greedy for something more. They pressed their lips together once more, warm water running down their bodies, making every sensation even more pleasant and erotic.

Laying on the bed, this time with clean cotton bedsheets, Miyuki’s big hands grabbed Kenta’s body, pressing his head lightly against his broad naked chest. He perfectly knew that that wouldn’t be the final round for the night, and for sure this was not going to be their last secret meeting. Before falling asleep, he felt a little pressure on his chest accompanied by a light smack and a little whisper

“It was amazing… goodnight, Miyuki-kun”

“goodnight Kenta-san...”, he replied, kissing his forehead softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to feed myself... anyway here is part 3 of Stimulate Your Senses! hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
